A vehicle is an apparatus configured to move a user in the user's desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Various types of sensors and electronic devices may be provided in the vehicle to enhance user convenience. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is being actively developed for enhancing the user's driving convenience and safety. In addition, autonomous vehicles are being actively developed.
Adaptive cruise control (ACC) is an example of an advanced driver assistance system. The ACC detects and tracks a preceding vehicle, and attempts to maintain a safe distance between the ACC-controlled vehicle and the preceding vehicle.